There are many types of computer architectures. Some computer architectures combine multiple compute nodes in a shared resource enclosure. Such architectures may require customizing the power, cooling and management of each compute node being implemented in the shared resource enclosure. As an example, such customization may involve significant changes to core firmware and hardware related to the baseboard management controller (BMC) in each compute node. Such customization may have one or more of the following problems: 1) high design costs; 2) long development cycles; 3) limited choices for compute nodes due to limited resources and schedule conflicts.